Clipboard 1 - September 2 2016
|gender= Male Personality |height= Variable |weight= None |blood= If I could bleed, I'd like it to be gold. No! Silver. Yeah, silver. |dob= July 10th, 2551 |age= REDACTED |zodiac= Cancer |nationality= Crestian |birthplace= The Interwebs, I guess. |religion= Although an AI, I have developed the ability to be a †Christian†. Cuz logic. |favourite= I noticed a lot of people don't understand what this means, and neither do I. |speciality= Forging, Talking |occupation= Logistics, Machinima Set Designer and Producer (Although this one is more of a hobby) |website= YouTube |rank= Logistics AI of F.O.R.G.E.D.. Oh, the wiki. I dunno. The one poor guy who no one listens to? |gamertag= KingOfYou115 |othername= GalaxarGaming KingOfYou, GG King, King }} Heyo, my name is KingOfYou115, also known as GalaxarGaming KingOfYou, GG King, and simply King (Service Number: KOY 1150-5). I am a logistics AI who runs a small team of forgers under the name, Forger Organization Reserved for Growning Everyday Directors. Now, so I don't have to keep saying that, I'm going to call it [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLHO_xKt-I_SD_jD6K6Zo1w F.O.R.G.E.D.]. F.O.R.G.E.D. makes maps and props for small and large machinima directors. I also created the sci-fi universe of Armory, which is a machinima series that The Game Jockey and I will be co-directing. Armory is a fictional video game, and the machinima is designed to look like a play through of the game. On the side, I dabble in some fanon and wikicoding so why not write stuff on Halo Fanon? I began my whole chain of people, events, and objects on this site from one little gun, Chupacabra. Then I created Kyle-B115, ENSIGN Team, and the Raid of Falaknuma. From there, the tree gets too many branches to name all of them here, so I listed them all at the bottom of the page. Welp, I guess I'm done explaining myself. Can I log off now? No? Why not? Oh, right. Be sure to check out all of the directors I've worked with in the past, and if you have any questions or comments (that means you, ), leave them on my talk page, which I won't link because the tab is directly above. Oh, and I'm a certified disembodied voice. [[User:KingOfYou115/Sandbox|'MY SANDBOX/GUESTBOOK']] [[User:KingOfYou115/Shenanigans|'IRK SHENANIGANS']] Machinima Directors F.O.R.G.E.D. worked with *KnightmareFilmz *Simply Splendid *Mike141500 *Infinite Light *TheFutureElements *TwoHoles Productions *PureGrendal *The Game Jockey *Megaproductions302 *Opium Pulses *ToddE GameZ *M.A.R. Productions *Alexo *Retro Digital *[https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCjwhS3sbN1Z7f2erYGavf5A Myself!] Names on the Irk * KingOfYou115 * KingOfYou * KOY115 * Kyle_B115 * Kyle-B115 * KingOfAway-ness * KingOfYou|Away * KingOfYou|AFK * KingOfYou|action ** KingOfYou|YouTub Interests (In no particular order) My Signature This is my signature. It's awesome, and it changes! The quote will change between different quotes from my characters. Go ahead, leave my user page and come back to try it: ! Welcome to my user page! ... ... ... Now move along. Nothing to see here.}} My Work (And things that will become my work) Battles/Operations/Protocols= * Battle of Earth ** Battle of Zanzibar * DELTA Initiative * First Battle of Crest * Operation: INCOGNITO * Operation: PIPE DOWN * Raid of Falaknuma * Second Battle of Crest |-|Books/Short Stories= ---- * Relics |-|Characters= * Arthur Banks * Daniel-B132 * Jackson * Johnathan Hall * Justin-D009 * Kyle-B115 * Liv-D124 * Luke-G249 * Oliver-D227 * Rachel-D329 * Ray Johnson * Ray-D038 * Victor-B254 * Will-G222 |-|Games/Levels= * Halo: ENSIGN ** TORPEDO ** ENSIGN ** Approach ** Relics ** Evacuation ** Reassignment ** Boarding Party ** The Bridge ** New Recruits ** Evaluation ** Zanzibar ** Cover Fire ** Reunited ** Remnants ** The Keep ** Luck ** Exfiltration ** Aftermath **Aqua ***Asgard ***Whirlpool **Bleed Out **Blizzard ***Hard Light ***Recoil **Current ***Voltage **Debris **Exo ***Breathless **Midnight **Full Moon **Orbit ***Broadside ***Haze ***Holo-Court **Projection **Refit **Sandstorm ***Catacombs |-|Gear/Weapons/Vehicles= * C-9 Foaming Explosive * Hard Energy Combat System, Handheld || Type-1b Energy Weapon/Sword * M45D Tactical Shotgun ** Odin's Streak * Sniper Rifle System 99-Series 5-B Anti-Matériel ** Chupacabra |-|Locations= * Crest * Earth ** Zanzibar Power Generation Facility *** Wind Power Station 7 * Falaknuma * Mirage * New Corsica |-|Ships= * UNSC Ark of Noah * UNSC Mockingbird * UNSC Nevermore * [[UNSC Plentiful Harvest|UNSC Plentiful Harvest]] * [[UNSC Roman Candle|UNSC Roman Candle]] * [[UNSC Ultimatum|UNSC Ultimatum]] * UNSC Wolf In Sheep's Clothing * UNSC Ypres |-|Units= * Delta Company * ENSIGN Team * Epsilon-Seven * Fireteam Frostbite * Taskforce Angel * Team Hadron Note: marks a collaboration. Note: marks characters and objects that appear in Survival of the Fittest, with a link to the season they appeared in. Note: marks something that is not my work, but is something that I either expanded or used for my fanon. Note: marks something that has Writer Sharing, allowing others to incorporate it in their works. Note: marks characters that are Artificial Intelligences. Note: marks characters and objects that are Antagonist-related. Note: marks characters that are deceased, or items that are destroyed. Note: marks short stories that are The Weekly winners. Notes next to my works.}}